Untitled
by xXKazaka-ChanXx
Summary: Ryoma, a slave who was forced to compete in underground fights, ends up getting caught and sent to school for rehabilitation. I suck at summaries. Disclaimer !I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters! *Pairings undecided* *Yaoi*


_Hello Everyone~ This is my first fanfic and I'm a bit nervous. I'm not sure what to say here other than thank you for clicking on my story XD Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted, I want to improve my writing. Please enjoy the first chapter~_

_**!PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **_

There was a tight blindfold, blocking the light from his golden eyes. His master was over paranoid about things, and apparently he had a bad feeling about today, but that wouldn't stop him from entering Ryoma in the battles. He had a reputation to uphold, and of course the cash prize was overly tempting.

Ryoma on the other hand didn't care what he did. Even if he knew something bad would happen, it didn't matter to him. He loved a good fight, and he was strong enough to stay undefeated. Today was different though, this was the first time he was blindfolded during battle, and he couldn't help but wonder why his master choose today to start this, it must have been that bad feeling.

Ryoma let out a sigh as the guards at the underground battle arena led him to the stadium. Once he was in position, he listen closely so he could hear his opponent. The foot steps were heavy, belonging to a larger man. He could hear the man chuckle and mention something about and easy battle.

"Che, don't misjudge my ability just because I'm small" One of the traits he hated. He was powerful, yes but he was small and he loked almost too feminine for his own good. It was his mothers fault for that. While his dad was a purebred noble dragon, his mom was a mix between a siren, fairy, and a psychic.

Most of the time children would only inherit on of the parents powers if anything. Unfortunately, his mom's psychic genes were like leaches. They fed of others powers in order to get stronger. This of course led to them leaching off his fathers powers when he was born, giving him both his parents traits. It was the same thing that happened to his mom, and most of that side of his family.

In the end he ended up getting the appearance of a fairy, besides his dragon-like gold eyes, as well as the ability to control plants, sound wave produced from instruments, as well as butterfly wing when he wanted them, and of course there were other things. He got an enchanting voice and black feathered wings from his siren blood. His ability to drain people of their strength to feed his own, the ability to read minds, telepathy, illusion creation, as well as other psychic abilities came from this mothers psychic blood of course. Finally, his fathers dragon blood allowed him to control elemental magic, have bat-like wings, and of course heightened senses.

This power didn't come with without a price though. His appearance was one of the set back in his opinion. He could control his powers freely, but if he used them too much they would overload. The energy would release in deadly waves, the destructive power also affecting Ryoma. His psychic ability also took hold on all of the different things in his blood and crated an alternate personality to leach on them as well as allow it to coincide with them without the balance going out of control. This personality usually stayed locked away inside him, but when he lost control over the power inside him, which resulted in the waves, it would occasionally surface.

This personality wasn't completely normal. It followed the natural killing instincts inside Ryoma, and would do anything to protect it's host body. It was a scary thought to Ryoma because, unlike him, his other self was stronger and didn't have to worry about the balance of his strength, he could just release and use whatever he wanted.

He shook his mental rantings from his head, now wasn't the time to think about that. His body immediately ducked when the match started and his opponent swung what sounded like an axe in a sweep to decapitate him. Unlike his opponent, he was never given a weapon to use. At least he knew he could handle strong opponents by himself without the help a weapon.

There was another swig of the axe, he could tell it was a downwards strick from the sound that it created. He jumped back to avoid the hit only to hear a unwelcome sound. He hear it distinctively, the loud noise of the ground breaking below him. His opponent used earth elemental magic. He cursed to himself as he landed on the uneven ground and fell over. It hurt, a lot, but it wasn't unbearable.

"You want to give up now?" He could almost hear the man smirk "If you beg at my feet," the man kicked Ryoma "I'll let you live" Another chuckle came from the man.

Ryoma slowly stood up only the be kicked down again. There was no way he'd bow down to someone. Besides, he was confident that he would win this match. He felt the man pick him up and throw him against the wall on the opposite side of the arena. His back crashed into the wall with enough force to crack the solid, hard wall behind him.

Before he could stand up again, the earth beneath him crumbled due to his opponents powers. "Are you ready to beg for you life" The voice sounded amused and over confident. A chuckle came once more, only this time from Ryoma, though it was more like an evil giggle.

"I'm sorry mister but I'm bored with you now" His voice sounded sickly sweet and tainted with an evil undertone. Even though he didn't look frightening, his aura radiated an evil darkness. He could hear the man shiver but could tell that he was trying to hide it.

"Fine then, I'll finish this" He man charged and swung his axe at Ryoma, who didn't try to dodge this time. Instead he listened to the mans feet, his blade, and once the blade was close to him, he hit one of the blunt sides of axe with enough force to knock it from the guys hands. At the same time, the man fell onto his back, shocked at what happened.

Ryoma removed himself from the ground around him, annoyed that the man had trapped him. He made his way over to the man, listening to the shocked, and scared breathing coming from him. Ryoma let out another one of the giggle, "I would let you beg for you life," A smirk formed on his face, "but you annoyed me a little to much so I think I'll let you suffer" A small plant bloomed by his opponents head, a small liquid dropped from one of the beautiful petals and landed in the guys mouth. A couple more dropped fell before the plant withered and died.

"What did you do to me" The man choked out as a pain began to fill his body. It burned, stung, it was like nothing he had experience in his life. It was cruel and painful. He could hear the tears of pain escape the mans eyes.

"The plant produces one of the most deadly poisons known to us. It eats its way from inside, and makes you wish you were dead. The agony, pain, and you know you can't escape it" Another giggle.

"Please just kill me" The once confident and boastful man was now begging for death. It was then that a sound rang.

"Che" Ryoma turned to leave but something stopped him. A small device was placed around his wrist, and he lost all of his strength. The blindfold was taken off his eyes, and he could see his master.

"Gomen Ryoma, but I'm going to let them take you. Please be safe" The man left the poor boy. Was he being abandoned now. It was a painful feeling, but soon he blacked out, the last sights he saw were people in white giving the other man something, most likely to stop the poisons effects, and a bracelet on his wrist, one that was used by masters to keep their slaves powers under control.

_Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic ^^ Now I have one question. Would it be more fun for you to read this story if Ryoma went to school as an innocent person who got caught up in the mess, or as a dangerous criminal who participated in the underground arena? I wish to know so I can write out how his time with the police goes XD Thank you for listening._

_Please review~_


End file.
